In the quiet
by Yessica-N
Summary: Sometimes, even the strongest leaders need a moment by themselves. (Markus/Simon/Josh/North)


**Yes, I'm in Detroit hell now. Currently taking requests for this fandom too, so feel free to leave any if you have them. My girlfriend asked for some angsty Markus with fluffy Polycho (Markus/Simon/Josh/North) so here it is...**

* * *

The ship creaks horribly as it settles around him, metal sounds and the quiet distant sloshing of water against Jericho's hull.

Markus blinks, his optic nerves adjusting to the dark effortlessly.

He can't hear his people. For just a moment he has retreated to somewhere deep within the bowels of the boat, where it's only him and the off-kilter sounds of the sea, a storm brewing in the tides. Here he can breathe freely, an unnecessary function that brings him some comfort despite it's futility.

Sometimes it is almost too much.

Sometimes it feels like he's breaking. Like there's a weight pushing down on his chest, crushing him slowly but deliberately with the unmovable weight of his responsibility.

A responsibility he hasn't so much taken upon himself as it is something bestowed on him. An accident almost. A stray idea that turned into a decent plan that morphed into an impromptu revolution and suddenly they're looking up at him somehow, like he stands apart from them.

Like he will get them somewhere.

They were breaking, and keeping them from falling apart completely was seemingly all it took to be trusted. A leader. A symbol.

A messiah.

And so Markus thinks of Carl. And of what he would tell him now. If maybe he would know if Markus has made the right choices or not.

Something intrudes upon his thoughts, the off sound of steel and plastic and he opens his eyes, not realizing he had closed them in the first place.

"I didn't mean to disturb you." Simon says softly, hand caught halfway between reaching out or not and Markus smiles at him, crossing his arms in front of himself.

"It's fine." He says. "I'm not doing anything important."

"Are you sure?" The other android scrutinizes him, as if maybe he can read the answer on his face but it's impossible. Even Markus himself barely knows what he's feeling anymore.

It's all too much.

"Did you require anything?" He asks, already wanting to get up because clearly his people need him again. Those scarce few moments of peace and quiet all he's getting tonight before duty calls but Simon shakes his head, coming closer before hesitating.

Markus drops his arms and scoots aside for Simon to take a seat on the crate next to him and the other does so, worrying one lip between his teeth.

"I just wanted to check up on how you're doing." Simon says, his fingers intertwining with Marcus' easily, like they belong there. "I know things aren't exactly... easy for you."

His voice sounds strained and Markus hates it. Before he came, Simon was pretty much the de facto boss around Jericho, and some part of him still feels like it has failed. An instinctive need to fulfill its assigned task like any android has, deviant or not.

Markus wants to tell him it isn't like that, but the words don't come easy. Not in a way that would mean anything significant.

"It's fine." He says, before correcting himself. " _I'm_ fine."

And if he wasn't that wouldn't matter anyhow. All that matters now is the revolution. And all the sacrifices still coming to ensure their freedom.

Nobody likes to say it but justice always comes at a heavy price.

"You don't sound too sure about that." Simon laughs softly, like it's funny somehow and when he brings their joined hands up to his face Markus follows them with his eyes, transfixed.

"I'm fine." He repeats, more firmly, and Simon smiles.

He presses a kiss to each knuckle tenderly and for just a second Markus closes his eyes and focuses on that instead of whatever will come tomorrow.

Whatever their march will bring, be it pain or victory, right now he can be content instead. If only for the smallest of passing moments.

And he doesn't need to worry about if he's making a huge mistake that will condemn his people forever.

"You know I love you, right?" Simon says, then his eyes drift up and away and he grins. "We love you."

Josh makes a pleased sound from the doorway. North grabs him from behind, encircling her arms around his waist.

"Oh, are we having a moment?" She chuckles, head resting on Josh's shoulder.

"We were." Markus says. "Before you ruined it." And she fake pouts at him.

He wonders where she learned such a human expression, but maybe it's better not to dwell on it.

"Come on then." He moves closer to Simon and suddenly there's room for all four of them, cramped but just enough to fit together like puzzle pieces in a box. Like a single unit.

"It's going to be ok." Josh says, fingers tracing the edge of Markus' face. He didn't realize how badly he needed to hear those words until that moment.

But with just the four of them like that, he might be able to believe it too.

* * *

 **tumblr: sharada-n**


End file.
